兄-さん と 僕 -Brother and I-
by InfiKiss
Summary: Nii-san to Boku (Brother and I) — Chapter 3; Bagi Takao, kini ia harus mencoba lepas dan pergi dari hidup Midorima. Tapi ditengah rasa sakit, perhatian sang Kakak selalu membuat pertahanannya goyah. Takao tak bisa lagi menutupinya. Ia ingin Midorima tahu perasaannya. Chapter 3: Kiss — Incest!MidoTaka / Slight!MidoMomo
1. Chapter 1

"_Nah, Shintarou… Mulai hari ini, anak ini akan menjadi adikmu. Namanya Kazunari. Midorima Kazunari."_

"_Kazu…nari?" Sepasang manik zamrud nan jernih itu mengerjap tak percaya. Takjub dan terpana saat memandangi bayi mungil yang diperlihatkan dihadapannya oleh sang Ibu yang masih tampak lemah._

"_Uhm.. Karena sekarang Shintarou seorang Kakak, Shintarou harus menjadi Kakak yang baik untuk Kazu, ya?"_

_Jemari-jemari mungil yang menggemaskan, menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sepasang manik gelap yang berkilauan._

_Hari itu tanggal 21 November. Keluarga mereka bertambah satu orang bayi mungil._

_Namanya Kazunari._

_._

_._**兄-さん と 僕**

**-Brother And I-**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**_Nii-san to Boku _© InfiKiss **

**Midorima-Takao-Momoi**

**Warning!**

_**All kind of typo(s), OOC-ness, Incest!MidoTaka, MidoTaka/TakaMido, MidoMomo, Alternate Universe, Adult-ver!MidoTakaMomo, Shonen-ai or Straight and etc are possible here!**_

**.**

**.**

Surat itu datang begitu tiba-tiba. Surat beramplop putih dengan wangi citrus yang unik. Isinya hanya selembar kertas pengumuman kelulusan dan kalimat singkat; "Aku akan datang, Shin-chan!" di bagian bawah kertas.

Adalah hari ini, 4 Maret.

Midorima Shintarou, Dokter muda rumah sakit Tokyo yang kini bekerja di bagian penyakit dalam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tahu bahwa kehidupannya akan kacau balau jika 'anak itu' datang untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tapi meski ia tahu kekacauan mungkin akan menyapa ketenangan hidupnya, pemuda itu merasa senang diam-diam.

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

_**Tadaima**_**, **_**Nii-san**_**!**

**.**

**.**

"Shin-chaaaannn!" Melengking, berisik dan selalu penuh semangat. Bahkan setelah empat tahun berpisah suara itu masih tetap sama. Paling tidak, mendengarnya langsung ternyata lebih memekakkan telinga dibanding mendengarnya melalui telepon.

Malas. Enggan. Kesal. Midorima Shintarou menaikan kacamata yang menyangkut di hidungnya. Ekor mata berwarna hijau itu menatap nanar pemuda yang sudah berlari penuh semangat untuk menghampirinya.

Pemuda itu sudah membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Tinggal tiga meter lagi sampai ia berhenti tepat dihadapan Shintarou. Ransel di balik punggungnya bergoyang-goyang. Senyumnya sumringah. Kedua pipinya merah entah karena apa. Dan yang menyebalkan, hembusan angin seolah-olah menambah kesan dramatis yang dibuat-buat oleh pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan orang-orang di pintu keluar stasiun yang langsung memperhatikan gelagat noraknya.

"Aku kangeeenn!" Dia meloncat. Seperti harimau yang siap menerkam mangsa.

Dan…BRUGH—! Sayangnya mendarat mulus di beton jalan.

…Shintarou sudah menyingkir sebelum anak itu sampai berhasil memeluknya.

"Tsk. Yang benar saja. Kau sama sekali tak berubah-_nodayo_…"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak mengaduh. Sebaliknya, kini ia menengadah sambil nyengir kuda menatap pemuda tinggi berkacamata yang ada dihadapannya. Rasanya kangen sekali dengan gaya bicara sang Kakak. Senyum yang begitu ceria sampai-sampai membuat Shintarou ingin sekali memukul kepalanya.

"…Kazunari." Shintarou menatap Midorima—atau sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Takao Kazunari.

Tawa Kazunari terdengar renyah. Matanya menyipit padahal posisinya masih duduk di aspal jalan. Sepertinya ia tak peduli apakah bajunya akan kotor atau tidak, yang penting sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dengan sang Kakak yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku datang, _Nii-san_!"

Seperti surat yang datang satu minggu lalu dan serangkaian barang pindahan yang menyusul tiga hari kemudian. Hari ini si pembuat masalah yang seenaknya memutuskan tinggal di apartemen Shintarou itu akhirnya tiba dari Hokkaido ke Tokyo. Datang untuk memulai dunia mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo.

Siapa mengira kalau Kazunari mampu menembus Universitas Tokyo, huh?

Bahkan Shintarou pun sama sekali tak mengira bahwa sang Adik yang terpaut usia tujuh tahun itu lagi-lagi akan mengekori jalannya.

~OoOOoO~

"_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_! Apa _Okaasama_ dan _Otoosama_ akan bercerai?"

Siang itu genggaman Shintarou di tangan kecil sang Adik mengerat. Ia tak menjawab, melainkan menambah kecepatan kakinya berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah besar mereka di belakang. Yang Shintarou inginkan hanya menyelamatkan Kazunari. Menyelamatkan anak itu dari pemandangan dimana orang tua mereka bertengkar hebat bahkan sampai membawa kata-kata perceraian.

"_Nii-san_?" Kazunari masih berusia sepuluh tahun hari itu. Sedang Shintarou tujuh belas tahun. "_Nii-san_ kita mau kemana?"

Diam masih menjadi pilihan Shintarou. Semakin banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Adik, Shintarou rasanya semakin gila saja. Kazunari masih terlalu kecil untuk paham situasi keluarga mereka yang kian hari semakin berantakan. Sang Ayah yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter, Ibu yang juga sibuk sebagai seorang Disainer. Disaat keduanya pulang yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bertengkar. Shintarou muak!

"_Nii-san_—"

BRUGH—! Shintarou tak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai setengah berlari sehingga tiba-tiba membuat Kazunari jatuh terjerembab di jalan.

"Aduuh sakit~"

"Kazu, maaf." Pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu reflek bersimpuh di depan sang Adik yang sudah duduk di aspal. Lutut kanan Kazunari terluka. Tak terlalu parah tapi karena kotor bisa menyebabkan infeksi. Sebagai orang yang kelak akan menjadi Dokter jelas saja Shintarou tak bisa hanya diam.

Segera Shintarou mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya. Membersihkan luka Kazunari hati-hati kemudian membelit luka itu pelan agar tidak terkena debu lagi.

Kini Kakak-beradik itu termenung dengan posisi sama-sama duduk di pinggir jalan. Masih termasuk musim semi, hawa Sapporo agak dingin meski tak separah di musim dingin ataupun gugur. Angin berhembus lembut seperti ingin mengusik pikiran keduanya dari apa yang mereka ingin katakan.

"Kak—"

"Kazu—"

Keduanya membuka suara bersamaan.

"Ah, _Nii-san_ duluan saja. Ada apa?"

"Kau ingin bertanya apa-_nanodayo_?" Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau duluan."

Kazunari kecil melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya. Matanya menerawang lurus ke debu jalanan yang berada tepat di bawah sepatu putihnya. Manik _raven_ yang kontras dengan bola mata hijau Shintarou itu kemudian melirik sang Kakak yang masih menatapnya, menunggu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Perceraian itu…apa itu sesuatu yang buruk, _Nii-san_?"

Mau tak mau Shintarou akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kata Yuki-kun, bercerai artinya berpisah. Apa _Okaasama_ dan _Otoosama_ akan berpisah?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu, Shintarou tak menjawab apapun. Matanya hanya menatap dingin sang Adik yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya duduk.

Kazunari tersenyum. Senyum sedih yang sebenarnya agak aneh jika anak seusianya yang memperlihatkan. Padahal biasanya Kazunari selalu menunjukkan cengiran ala kuda atau senyum ceria, berbeda dengan Shintarou yang lebih sering mengomel karena ulah si Adik yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Melihat senyum tipis Kazunari malah membuat Shintarou ikut terluka.

Tangan besar sang Kakak akhirnya mendarat di kepala Kazunari. Berkali-kali menepuk rambut _raven_ itu sampai membuat Adiknya cemberut menatapnya.

"Apa?" balas Shintarou.

"Apa aku dan _Nii-san_…juga akan berpisah?"

Jika kedua orang tua mereka bercerai dan mereka masing-masing membawa satu putera, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Tapi apa bisa Shintarou mengatakannya kepada bocah sepuluh tahun seperti Kazunari?

"_Nii-san_? Kenapa tak menjawab?"

Shintarou tak bisa menjawabnya.

"_Nii_—" Kalimat Kazunari tak selesai karena mendadak Shintarou menarik tubuh mungilnya dan merengkuhnya erat. Nafas Kazunari tertahan. Aroma citrus yang lembut tercium di cuping hidungnya. Aroma khas sang Kakak dan Kazunari sangat menyukainya.

Shintarou menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak kecil sang Adik. Kacamatanya merosot hingga membentur tulang punggung Kazunari. "Aku pasti akan menjagamu, Kazunari. Kita tak akan berpisah-_nodayo_. Sekalipun nanti kita berpisah, aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu. Aku berjanji."

Wajah Kazunari merona. Hari itu, Kazunari sama sekali tak mampu menerka kenapa wajahnya terasa panas dan dadanya berdegup cepat hanya karena pelukan dari Kakaknya sendiri. Anak kecil memangnya tahu apa, huh?

~OoOOoO~

Kali terakhir Kazunari bertemu Shintarou adalah empat tahun yang lalu ketika liburan musim panas dan Shintarou mengambil cuti lalu memberikan kunjungan kepada Ibu mereka. Ya, perceraian itu benar-benar terjadi di usia Kazunari yang kesepuluh. Kesepakatan diambil, Kazunari di bawa oleh sang Ibu karena ia masih kecil dan Shintarou yang sudah besar pun di bawa oleh sang Ayah. Setahun berikutnya sang Ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha di Hokkaido dan merubah nama keluarga lamanya dengan Takao.

Maka Kazunari yang sekarang pun menjadi Takao Kazunari. Bukan lagi Midorima.

Setelah menjemput Kazunari di stasiun, kini keduanya berada di dalam Mazda putih milih Shintarou. Tentu saja pulang menuju apartemen dimana Shintarou tinggal karena Kazunari juga akan mulai menetap disana.

Ini adalah impian Kazunari sejak ia tahu sang Kakak kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Kelak, ia pun akan mengikuti jejaknya. Karena itu sejak masuk SMU Shuutoku—SMU yang sama dengan Kakaknya juga, Kazunari belajar giat disamping kegiatannya bermain basket—lagi-lagi hobi yang sama dengan Shintarou. Semua demi menembus Universitas Tokyo.

"Nah, Shin-chan~" Kazunari bersenandung riang sambil melirik Shintarou yang duduk dibelakang kemudi, "katakan padaku seperti apa apartemen tempatmu tinggal? Besar? Mewah? Kapan terakhir Shin-chan bertemu _Otoosama_? Kalau aku enam bulan lalu ketika _Otoosama_ ada urusan bisnis di Hokkaido. Kudengar sekarang _Otoosama_ berada di Jerman, ya?" Bawel seperti biasanya.

Shintarou tak langsung menjawab melainkan mendengus pelan.

"Huh. Kok hanya mendengus? Aku 'kan bertanya ke Shin-chan, lho? Ayo~ Ayo~ Ceritkan, Kak. Bagaimana kehidupan di—" Kazunari mendadak bungkam saat Shintarou melayangkan jemarinya untuk meyentil kening Kazunari.

Tatapan Shintarou masih lurus ke jalan tapi kini tangan besarnya sudah berada di hadapan wajah Kazunari. Pemuda berkacamata itu tampak tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas lega. "Benar-benar sama sekali tak berubah." Bisiknya pelan. Suaranya seolah-olah tertelan oleh keramaian jalan raya Tokyo.

Saat itulah wajah Kazunari kembali merona. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di kursi penumpang. Ekor matanya kini mencuri pandang ke arah Shintarou yang sama sekali tak bersuara lagi.

"Hei, _Nii-san_," Kazunari memanggil pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Apa _Nii-san_ tidak merindukanku? Empat tahun kita tak bertemu tapi kali ini tak ada pelukan, huh?" Nadanya semacam protes ala anak kecil yang menuntut haknya kepada sang Kakak yang lama tak ditemuinya.

Shintarou tersenyum lagi. "Berapa umurmu, Bakao?"

"Delapan belas."

"Apa harga dirimu sebagai orang dewasa tidak terluka jika aku memelukmu, memperlakukanmu seperti Adik kecil, huh?" Kali ini nada Shintarou penuh dengan celaan. Senyum sinis terpasang di wajah tampannya ketika manik hijau itu melirik Kazunari sekilas.

Kazunari mengangkat bahu acuh. Satu kaki ditaikan ke atas bantalan kursi dan dia terkekeh. "Kalau _Nii-sama_ yang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil sih tak masalah. Lagipula aku 'kan memang Adik kecilnya Shin-chan." Balasnya kekanakkan.

"Dasar…" Dan Shintarou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawaban ala Kazunari.

~OoOOoO~

Jika Kazunari tak pernah tumbuh dewasa, ia berharap tak pernah menyadari perasaan asing yang mengerikan di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang perlahan tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan. Perasaan ini begitu manis dan memabukkan, terkadang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi perasaan ini juga begitu menakutkan dan menyedihkan, sesekali membuatnya seolah-olah jatuh dalam lubang keputus-asaan tanpa dasar.

Cinta…

Kazunari tak akan pernah menyadarinya jika ia tak bertemu dengan Shintarou setahun setelah mereka berpisah. Tepat sebelum Shintarou pergi ke Tokyo untuk memulai studi di Universitas pilihannya sebagai calon Dokter.

Suatu sore di musim semi, Shintarou datang ke Hokkaido. Keduanya duduk di beranda rumah besar keluarga Takao. Ditemani semilir angin musim semi dan pemandangan Sakura yang bermekaran di halaman rumah itu. Secangkir teh Sakura dan _oshiruko_ menjadi teman minum mereka mengingat Kazunari atau Shintarou masih di bawah umur untuk minum _wine_—itupun jika mereka ingin mencoba _wine_.

"_Nii-san_ akan kuliah di Tokyo."

Shintarou mengangguk sambil menyesap _oshiruko_. "Aku akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Aku akan menjadi Dokter."

Kazunari terkekeh pelan kala itu, "Seperti _Otoosama_."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana-_nodayo_? Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk SMP, sudah saatnya menentukan akan menjadi seperti apa kau kelak, Kazu. Kau tak memiliki minat di dunia kedokteran. Kerjaanmu kalau tidak bermain yah berlatih basket. Benar-benar anak ini…" Seperti keluhan seorang Ayah yang mencemaskan anak perempuannya saja. Padahal Shintarou masih delapan belas tahun, tapi dimata Kazunari kala itu sang Kakak tampak begitu dewasa dan mengagumkan.

Impian kelak, ya… Kazunari tak pernah memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Baginya, selama disana ada Shintarou maka jadi apapun rasanya ia akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting ia bisa berada disisi Shintarou. Tapi tentu saja Kazunari tak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun.

"Mau mencoba masuk Universitas Tokyo juga?" Shintarou kembali bertanya. "Kau selalu begitu, mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi."

"Ketahuan, ya?" Anak itu terkekeh sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas kursi dan memeluk lututnya. Matanya terpaku lurus ke deretan pohon Sakura tua yang berwarna merah muda. "Kalau bisa aku ingin belajar di Tokyo juga. Agar bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Shin-chan."

Shintarou menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah tahu kau akan bilang begitu,"

"Kak,"

Shintarou melirik Adiknya tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"Apa aku bisa bersama _Nii-san_ selamanya?"

Angin kembali berhembus saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Sepertinya angin sengaja ingin menghapus pertanyaan Kazunari sebelum ia mendapat jawaban. Shintarou sendiri tak langsung menjawab dan hanya termenung.

Sadar akan pertanyaan konyolnya, Kazunari buru-buru mencairkan suasana dengan terkekeh renyah. "Duh, konyol ya? Bagaimanapun nanti _Nii-san_ pasti akan menikah, aku juga akan punya pacar. Yang namanya tinggal bersama selamanya itu kayaknya tidak mungkin deh. Iya 'kan, Shin-chan?"

TUK—!

Kazunari terpaku saat Shintarou menyentil keningnya.

Sepasang mata tajam dengan bulu mata lentik berbingkai lensa itu menatap Kazunari lembut. "Dasar bodoh," ejeknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mau tak mau Kazunari terkekeh lagi—meski sesungguhnya ia sadar ada perasaan sakit yang kini menusuk dadanya begitu hebat.

Memang tidak mungkin… Tinggal bersama Shintarou selamanya. Dasar Kazunari konyol.

~OoOOoO~

"Kazunari, bangun-_nodayo_. Kita sudah sampai."

Rasanya Kazunari baru saja mendapat mimpi yang menyebalkan. Setengahnya terkesan manis, tapi setengah mimpinya itu berakhir menyebalkan. Bersyukur Shintarou membangunkannya, jadi Kazunari tak perlu melanjutkan mimpi akan kenangannya bersama Shintarou dulu.

Pemuda itu menguap sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Dimana?" tanyanya setengah mengantuk.

"Tentu saja di apartemenku, Bakao." Shintarou sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

Kazunari sendiri masih malas bergerak. Matanya kembali terpejam sambil menggulung kedua kakinya agar merapat dengan tubuhnya. Seperti berniat kembali terlelap jika saja pintu dibelakangnya tidak terbuka dan Kazunari yang tadi bersandar di pintu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang jika Shintarou tak menahan tubuhnya.

Setengah tubuh Kazunari berada di luar mobil, bersandar di perut Midorima. Sedangkan kepalanya kini menengadah dan menyadari sang Kakak menatapnya jengah. "Shin-chan?"

"Jangan tidur lagi! Cepat bangun, si Pemalas Bakao!"

"Uuh, jahatnyaa~" Kazunari masih tak menurut. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas. Ide iseng dan segera pemuda itu mengerling nakal ke arah sang Kakak. "Atau begini? Shin-chan gendong aku seperti waktu kecil dulu~" pintanya dengan suara manja.

Memang berapa usiamu sekarang, Kazunari? Sepuluh tahun, huh?

Satu siku-siku mampir di kening Shintarou. Sebal dengan kelakuan si Adik tentu saja. Jadi dibanding menurut, Shintarou memilih mundur dan dalam waktu sedetik saja Kazunari melayang ke belakang dan jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi menjungkal dari balik kursi mobil.

"Sakit! Shin-chan!"

"Pffft—"

DEG.

Niat protes Kazunari mendadak sirna ketika menemukan sang Kakak tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya. Pipi Kazunari bersemu kemerahan dan matanya mengerjap tak percaya meski posisinya masih tidak elit di aspal parkiran.

"Uhuk—" Midorima Shintarou berdeham dan menarik Kazunari agar berdiri. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala sang Adik dan kemudian mengacak rambut hitamnya lembut. "Ayo. Jangan banyak permintaan, kau Adik manja."

Memangnya siapa yang membuat Kazunari jadi manja? Itu 'kan karena Shintarou yang selalu memanjakannya sejak kecil. Tapi tentu saja Kazunari tak mengatakan hal itu. Kini ia justru sibuk membenahi dadanya yang kembali berdegup cepat tak keruan karena Kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

TING—! Pintu lift terbuka di lantai delapan.

"Apartemenmu yang nomor berapa, Kak?"

"214. Pintu kedua dari sini."

Kazunari tersenyum sumringah dan segera berlari lebih dulu meninggalkan Shintarou yang diam-diam tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kekanakkannya. Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit saja, Kazunari sudah berada di depan pintu yang Shintarou maksud. Dan memang benar, terdapat papan nama Midorima di bawah nomor pintu tersebut.

Pemuda itu menunjuk si pintu dan Shintarou mengangguk sambil berjalan menyusulnya.

"Kuncinya?"

"Hum?" Shintarou terdiam sejenak. "Ah, tak perlu. Tekan saja belnya. Akan ada yang membukakan pintu, kok."

Gantian Kazunari yang terdiam karena heran. Perlahan ditekannya bel apartemen tersebut sambil menatap sang Kakak yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kazunari harus menengadah jika ingin melihat wajah Shintarou yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kok bisa? Apa kau membayar seorang pembantu, _Nii-san_? Duh~ Ternyata _Nii-san_ juga malas kalau sampai membayar seorang pelayan." Ejeknya sambil menyikut lengan Shintarou yang hanya meliriknya datar.

Shintarou tak berniat menanggapi lelucon Adiknya. "Sebelumnya,"

"Siapa yaa?" Mendadak terdengar suara dari mesin penerima tamu. Suara seorang wanita.

"Ini aku, Satsuki." Shintarou menjawab.

Senyum yang tadi Kazunari tunjukkan menghilang. Satsuki… Bukankah itu nama kecil seorang wanita—biasanya. Jika memang pembantu, tak mungkin Shintarou memanggilnya seakrab itu. Kenapa mendadak perasaan Kazunari jadi tidak tenang begini.

"_Nii-san_…?"

Shintarou menatap Kazunari. "Ada yang mau kukenalkan kepadamu-_nodayo_."

Siapa?

CKLEK! Suara kunci yang terbuka dari dalam.

Seorang wanita cantik membukakan pintu. Senyum terpasang di parasnya. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna seperti bunga Sakura—begitupun warna matanya. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan bentuk sempurna. Sosok wanita yang begitu cantik. Jelas sekali kalau wanita yang kini berdiri dihadapan Kazunari bukanlah seorang pembantu.

"Selamat datang, Midorima-kun." Sapanya riang. Manik Sakura itu langsung menatap intens Kazunari yang masih tercengang karena kehadirannya. "Ah, ini pasti Takao Kazunari 'kan? Adik Midorima-kun yang akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang." Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Kazunari sebelum pemuda itu bisa menolak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Momoi Satsuki."

Momoi… Satsuki?

Kazunari memasang wajah tercengang yang aneh. Dipandanginya Shintarou yang jelas bisa membaca ekspresi bingungnya. "Kak…?"

Shintarou menatap Adiknya serius. "Dia yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu, Kazu. Momoi Satsuki. Kekasihku…"

Jika saja ini drama, mungkin Kazunari akan lemas dan berlari dengan gaya dramatis meninggalkan Shintarou dan Momoi Satsuki—dengan sebelumnya memaki Shintarou. Tapi ini bukan drama kacangan siang hari, bukan juga cerita telenovela. Ini kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depan mata Kazunari. Bahwa sang Kakak kini sudah memiliki pacar, seorang gadis cantik yang begitu sepadan dengannya.

"A-aah…hahaha~" Kazunari tertawa.

Ya. Tertawa.

"Tak kusangka _Nii-san_ sudah punya pacar. Cantik pula! Duh~ Jadi iri." Godanya jenaka sambil menepuk pundak tegap Shintarou yang hanya diam sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Momoi merona mendengar pujian Kazunari. Buru-buru ditariknya tangan Kazunari dan diseretnya masuk. "Aku sudah membuat masakan kesukaan Takao-kun seperti yang Midorima-kun sebutkan. Mungkin kemampuan masakku tidak terlalu sempurna." ujarnya bersahabat sambil melirik Shintarou yang berjalan dibelakang mereka dan menutup pintu apartemen.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Momoi-san." Kazunari sudah memasang wajah tak enak hati sekarang.

"Tak masalah. Kalau itu adik Midorima-kun tentu dengan senang hati aku akan membuatnya semampuku."

Gadis baik hati.

"Ah, _Nii-san_!" Kazunari langsung menoleh untuk menatap Midorima. "Kamarku dimana? Barang-barang yang kukirim sudah diletakkan disana 'kan? Aku mau mandi dulu. Rasanya gerah banget, sih." Tawanya renyah sambil mengibas-kibaskan kaosnya.

Shintarou menepuk kepala Kazunari lembut. "Kau ini." Bisiknya. "Kamarmu ada di lantai dua. Disamping kamarku. Di depannya sudah kutiliskan namamu. Mandilah dulu setelah itu kita makan."

"Siap!" Kazunari masih tertawa dan buru-buru meniti tangga ke atas.

Senyum di wajahnya masih terpasang jelas. Pintu yang dimaksud Shintarou dengan mudah ia temukan. Memang benar, letaknya bersebelahan dengan sebuah kamar lain. Di depan pintu kamar Kazunari, terpasang namanya. Tapi bukan tulisan 'Kazunari' yang ada, melainkan 'Bakao si Anak Manja'.

"_Nii-san_! Kenapa namanya Bakao si Anak Manja!" protesnya cepat sambil menarik papan nama itu sebal. Samar, Kazunari bisa mendengar tawa Shintarou dan Momoi dari lantai bawah. Pemuda itu semakin cemberut dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sekejap saja, Kazunari berada di dalam kamar itu. Pintunya tertutup. Kazunari kini bersandar di balik pintu sambil tersenyum dan menunduk. Ya, meski tersenyum tapi siapapun yang melihat tahu bahwa matanya setengah mati menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Satu tangannya kini menutupi setengah wajah Kazunari.

"Pacar, ya…" bisiknya tertahan. "Aa..ahahaha~" Lalu tertawa getir.

Tapi tak butuh waktu lama sampai tawa itu lenyap ditelan kekosongan.

"Konyol sekali aku ini…" Bisik Kazunari pelan kemudian.

Harapan yang ia susun sedemikian rapi begitu sampai di Tokyo kini hancur sudah. Dengan alasan remeh karena sang Kakak ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang spesial di hatinya dan itu bukanlah Kazunari.

Meski saudara, Kazunari tak mungkin memiliki Shintarou selamanya.

.

.

To be continued~

* * *

**A/N : Daann apa lagi ini? DX hhahaha /tawa nista/ jangan nimpukin saya dngan nigou, ya. alasan kenapa saya numpukin multichap karena saya pengen ngumpulin fic mulchap OTP /kamu ga tanggung jawab lho, in! ^w^v untuk chapter berikutnya panggilan nama akan berubah jadi Takao dan Midorima di author's povnya. dan mulai minggu ini mungkin apdet ficnya akan ganti-gantian, ya~ kecuali kalau aku dapet jatah ngetik yg lumayan atau ada hari libur lagi lol**

**Other OTP Multi-chap fic's status :**

**Keluarga : Chapter 2 tinggal 2 scene lagi**

**MuraHimu Drabble A-to-Z : Chapter 4 are K-to-M**

**Sweetest Lovey : Waiting for Chapter 4**

**Brother & I : Chapter 2; on going**


	2. Chapter 2

_**兄**__**-**__**さん と 僕**_

_**Nii-san to Boku**_

**-Brother And I-**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**_Nii-san to Boku _© InfiKiss **

**Midorima-Takao-Momoi**

**Warning!**

_**All kind of typo(s), OOC-ness, Incest!MidoTaka, MidoTaka/TakaMido, MidoMomo, Alternate Universe, Adult-ver!MidoTakaMomo, Shonen-ai or Straight and etc are possible here!**_

**.**

**.**

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

_**Nii-san **__**to Kanojo**_

**.**

**.**

Telah diputuskan sejak di Hokkaido bahwa Takao Kazunari akan terdaftar menjadi siswa fakultas Sastra. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Midorima Shintarou yang lulusan fakultas Kedokteran. Alasan kenapa Takao tak mengikuti jejak sang Kakak kali ini tentu saja karena ia merasa tidak akan cocok dengan dunia kedokteran. Baiklah, otak Takao tidak akan mencapai ke tahap sulit tersebut. Teori atau praktikum fisika saja dia selalu membolos semasa SMU dulu.

Tapi sial! Mana Takao tahu kalau Momoi Satsuki adalah mahasiswi lulusan fakultas Sastra di Universitas Tokyo juga? Midorima benar-benar selektif mencari kekasih. Bahkan mencari yang _high-level_ seperti dirinya. Yang Takao tahu, gadis itu kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerjemah—entah dibagian apa atau bagaimana sistematis kerjanya, memangnya Takao peduli?

"Takao-kun."

Takao langsung menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Disamping Takao sudah duduk seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya dengan wajah datar. Entah sejak kapan dia duduk disana Takao juga tak tahu. Tapi dia tak kaget. Pemuda itu memang terkenal memiliki hawa keberadaan super minim tapi entah kenapa Takao selalu bisa menemukannya begitu mudah.

Mata dan insting Takao memang tajam.

"Ya, Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Teman satu fakultas dan juga berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Takao.

"Sepulang nanti aku dan Kagami-kun akan mampir ke perpustakaan kota. Apa Takao-kun ingin ikut?"

Takao menatap ke atas—itu gayanya kalau tengah berpikir. Lalu dilirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. Masih jam dua siang. Hari ini katanya Midorima ada sedikit lembur di rumah sakit karena ada jadwal bedah jam tujuh malam. Dengan kata lain di rumah tak akan ada siapapun.

Tapi Takao tak pernah merasa cocok dengan perpustakaan kota. Ia lebih senang membeli buku di toko atau meminjamnya pada teman. Berada di perpustakaan membuatnya asing karena tempat itu terlalu tenang dan membosankan—lalu kenapa kau memilih Sastra sebagai jurusanmu, Takao Kazunari?

"Kurasa aku akan ke tempat Wakamatsu-senpai."

"Ada urusan dengan Wakamatsu-senpai, kah? Baiklah mungkin lain kali." Pemuda berwajah datar itu mengulas senyum tipis sambil berdiri dan membukuk sopan sebagai salam perpisahan dengan Takao.

Kembalilah Takao sendirian duduk di salah satu pinggir jalan di dalam universitasnya. Matahari agak panas, jadi Takao memilih duduk di balik-balik bayangan pohon Momoji yang rimbun. Dengan malas, diambilnya ponsel di saku kemeja dan diketiknya sebuah pesan untuk Shintarou.

**To : Nii-san Bakka**

**Subject : Makan malam!**

**-Makan malam hari ini kau di rumah sakit 'kan? Kalau begitu aku mau ke tempat seorang Senpai, ya. Kalau kemalaman mungkin aku menginap disana.-**

TRIING—! Hanya semenit berlalu sampai sebuah pesan balasan sampai.

**From : Nii-san Bakka**

**Subject : Pulang**

**-Pulang ke rumah. Aku tak mengizinkanmu menginap.-**

Uuh~ Dasar menyebalkan!

Belakangan Takao baru tahu kalau Kakaknya itu pasti mengidap _Brother Complex_ tersembunyi (Takao sendiri tak mau terima kalau ada orang yang menyebutnya mengidap _Brother Complex_ juga). Sejak Takao tinggal bersama Midorima, rasanya ia selalu diawasi. Sang Kakak selalu memantau keadaannya atau dengan siapa ia bergaul. Takao tak diizinkan menginap atau pulang malam, juga tak diizinkan bekerja sambilan sebelum ia semester ketiga.

Alasannya simpel; karena Takao masih baru di Tokyo dan kota metropolitan ini berbahaya bagi anak ingusan semacamnya.

Ooi, _Nii-sama_! Aku ini sudah delapan belas tahun!

Meski dalam hati Takao protes bukan main terhadap kelakuan over-protektif sang Kakak, namun wajahnya menampilkan senyum. Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang tumbuh lebat dibelakangnya. Diletakkan ponsel yang masih menampilkan pesan Shintarou di bibirnya dan pemuda itu memejamkan mata.

Bayangan Midorima Shintarou muncul.

"Kak…" Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan suara Takao jauh ke langit luas. Entah mungkin angin berusaha menyampaikan pesan tak tergambarkan itu kepada subjeknya atau apalah—terserah. Yang penting sekarang bayangan Midorima tak bisa lepas dari benak Takao.

Gawat… Semakin lama Takao sadar bahwa perasaan cinta ini justru semakin kuat. Ini benar-benar melukainya.

~OoOOoO~

Tepukan hangat itu bukannya membangunkan, tapi justru mengantar Takao larut dalam alam mimpi. Jemarinya lembut, panjang dan menenangkan. Semacam kenangan yang berputar begitu jelas di benaknya akan masa kecil yang penuh kebahagiaan. Ketika keluarganya masih tampak normal, ketika sang Kakak masih begitu jujur—sekarangpun Midorima masih jujur, kok.

"Bangun, Bakao."

Tapi panggilan lembut itu mengusik tidur Takao. Dia selalu sebal dipanggil Bakao oleh Midorima. Panggilan itu memang resmi menjadi nama kesayangan dari Midorima untuknya sejak nama keluarga Takao berubah.

Kenapa jadi Bakao? Kenapa tidak Bakazunari? Tunggu! Bukan berarti Takao senang-senang saja diejek semacam itu, lho!

"Hei!" Sialnya tepukan lembut tadi kini berubah keras.

Cukup keras untuk membuat Takao meringis. "Sakit…" keluhnya kesal sambil berguling ke samping. Agaknya anak ini lupa dimana ia tidur; sofa ruang tengah. Alhasil tubuhnya terjungkal dan mendarat di lantai karena berguling tadi.

BRUGH!

Midorima hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Adiknya. "Ya, ampun-_nodayo_. Kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa, Bakao?"

"Berisik!" runtuk Takao keki sambil mengusap pinggulnya yang sakit. Buru-buru dia beranjak duduk di lantai dan menumpukan tubuhnya di sofa. Kepalanya ditengadahkan agar bisa menatap Midorima.

Wajah sang Kakak jelas sekali kelelahan. Memang tak terlalu tampak, tapi Takao bisa melihatnya jelas. Jika lelah, Midorima tak akan banyak bicara. Seperti sekarang sang Kakak sudah duduk di sofa sambil mengendurkan dasi yang melingkar di balik kemeja putihnya.

"Kak," Suara Takao pelan. Biasanya sih ada udang di balik batu.

Manik hijau Midorima melirik enggan. "Hmm?"

"Mau kubuatkan teh atau kusiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi?"

Pfft—! Sedetik berikutnya Takao mengatupkan mulut dan wajahnya merona. Ya, Tuhan! Apa yang Takao katakan tadi? Itu 'kan pembicaraan suami-istri yang dilakukan sang istri saat menyambut suaminya pulang! Ooi, Kazunari! Memangnya kau itu perempuan—Istri pula?!

"Ma-maksudku—kau lelah 'kan? Mau minta bantuan un—"

"Kau 'kan bukan istriku, Kazunari."

JLEB. Terima kasih, Shin-chan. Kata-katamu tadi menciptakan panah imajiner yang menusuk hati Takao begitu cepat.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kembali tertawa renyah sambil beranjak berdiri. Digaruknya tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Takao hanya merasa canggung saja. "Benar juga, ya. Aku 'kan bukan istrinya Shin-chan, kenapa pula harus menyiapkan air hangat begitu? Duuh~ Maaf deh, maaf. Shin-chan pasti maunya disediakan air hangat oleh Momoi-san 'kan?" godanya iseng sambil menendang kaki Midorima pelan.

Tentu saja setengah mati Takao menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menderanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau sepertinya butuh cari pacar cepat-cepat, Kazunari." Mata Midorima menyipit jengah. "Kenapa kau jadi suka sekali meledek hubunganku dengan Satsuki, huh? Bukannya aku penasaran, aku hanya sebal dengan kelakuanmu itu. Kekanak-kanakkan dan norak."

Bukan penasaran atau memang penasaran?

"Uuh, _Nii-san_ benar! Aku ini iri tahu! Kok bisa orang _Tsundere_ macam Shin-chan punya pacar gadis manis dan cantik juga bertubuh seksi selevel Momoi-san. Kalau buatku sih, ya. Momoi-san itu tak cocok sama _Nii-san_, lho! Levelnya kejauhan! Hahaha!"

"Apa katamu?" Segera Midorima menarik tangan Takao kencang. Seketika tubuh Takao limbung dan saat itu terjatuh tepat dalam rengkuhan sang Kakak. Dengan kesal, Midorima mengacak rambut Takao. Bukan mengacak lembut, tapi mengacak sebal. Tentu saja membuat Takao merengek kesakitan karena rambutnya seolah tengah di jambak.

"Duuh! Sakit, _Nii-san_!"

"Berani katakan sekali lagi, kulempar kau ke keranjang basket, Bakao."

"Haaaaa! Ampun, deh. Ampun!" Takao meronta-ronta, sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Midorima agar tidak dikunci semakin kuat. Dengan cepat dia menengadah dengan niat melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ agar Midorima melepaskannya. Tapi sepertiya caranya keliru.

Karena saat Takao menengadah, jarak wajah Midorima ternyata hanya dua sentimeter darinya.

DEG.

Waktu mendadak berhenti kala itu. Mata Takao mengerjap sekali. Dalam hati tanpa sadar ia mengagumi rupa sang Kakak yang begitu mempesona jika dilihat dari dekat. Sepasang mata tajam bermanik hijau dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang selalu bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Kulit yang putih, bersih dan kelihatan begitu halus. Helaian rambut hijau yang lembut menjuntai menutupi keningnya.

Indah. Tampan. Takao tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan sosok pemuda dihadapannya.

Sungguh sosok yang berbeda jauh dengan Takao. Midorima sangat mengambil darah Ibu mereka yang cantik dan elegan. Dibandingkan Takao yang lebih mirip sang Ayah dengan rambut _raven_, kulit kecoklatan dan mata yang lebih sipit dibanding mata Midorima.

Memang jauh, ternyata. Pria sekelas Midorima memang pantas mendapat wanita selevel Momoi Satsuki. Lagipula Takao 'kan laki-laki, adiknya pula. Apa yang bisa Takao harapkan dari perasaan sialan yang bercokol lama dihatinya itu?

Sial… Kenapa takdir begitu miris untuknya, sih?

Midorima langsung melepaskan Takao, mendorongnya meski bukan itu kemauannya. Wajahnya ditolehkan ke arah lain sambil ia membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Sana tidur. Sudah malam. Aku akan mandi dan juga langsung istirahat." Midorima berdiri. "Selamat malam, Kazunari." Lanjutnya singkat tanpa menatap sang Adik dan segera berlalu meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Meninggalkan Kazunari yang masih duduk membisu di sofa.

~OoOOoO~

Ini hari Sabtu dan Midorima sibuk mengutuk Dokter Kepala rumah sakit yang membatalkan jadwal liburnya. Padahal Midorima sudah ada janji dengan Momoi untuk pergi ke Aquarium—kencan di akhir pekan, tentu saja. Tapi gara-gara satu tugas mendadak, Midorima ditunjuk sebagai Dokter pengganti di sebuah bedah pasien dimana seharusnya Dokter Kepala penanggung jawabnya.

Sebagai Dokter, tentu Midorima akan melakukannya dengan serius dan penuh tanggung jawab. Tapi, ayolah! Semua orang pasti sebal kalau hari liburnya diganggu-gugat apalagi sampai membatalkan kencan yang jarang bisa ia lakukan, bukan?

"Maaf, Satsuki." Keluh Dokter muda itu sambil menghela nafas ketika duduk di kursinya.

Baru saja Midorima selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Momoi sudah menunggu di ruangannya dengan begitu sabar. Meski sudah hampir jam tujuh malam tapi gadis itu kelihatan masih baik-baik saja.

Ditepuknya punggung tangan Midorima lembut, "Tak apa-apa kok, Midorima-kun. Lagipula ini 'kan memang pekerjaanmu. Kita bisa mengganti hari ini dengan kencan di hari lain, lagipula operasi tak mungkin bisa diganti jadwal 'kan?" Senyum Momoi Satsuki selalu membuat Midorima menjadi lebih baik. Seolah-olah senyum itu melepas semua rasa lelah dan penat di dadanya.

"Terima kasih."

Midorima memang jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini.

.

Midorima ingat, hubungannya dengan Satsuki dimulai ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Di sekolah Teikou _Chugakkou_ dimana Midorima dengan kemampuan ajaib yang bisa memasukkan bola dari manapun bergabung menjadi anggota _first string_ klub basket mereka. Tentu saja anggota _first string_ terdiri dari orang-orang hebat lain. Ada yang sangat jago dalam bermain basket dengan banyak teknik, yang mampu mengkopi-paste teknik lawan, bertubuh bak raksasa dan kapten mereka sendiri bisa membaca kondisi lawan seperti ia membaca pikirannya.

Mengerikan—itu julukan untuk anggota basket mereka kala itu. Dan Momoi Satsuki yang memiliki kemampuan menganalisis data yang begitu sempurna adalah Manajer mereka.

"Midorima-kun!"

Momoi Satsuki gadis yang periang dan terkadang cerewet.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau melihat Ki-chan? Seharusnya Ki-chan sudah datang. Atau mungkin Ki-chan mulai suka membolos seperti Dai-chan, ya? Uhh~ Dua orang ini benar-benar membuat pusing kepala. Beruntung saja Akashi-kun belum datang," keluhnya panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. Rambut merah mudanya dikucir tinggi seperti ekor kuda dan akan bergerak-gerak setiap kali Momoi berjalan.

Gadis ini bisa dibilang memiliki banyak penggemar semasa sekolah. Tapi justru harus bertahan mengurus anggota tim basket Teikou yang kebanyakan anak-anak tak bisa diatur.

Midorima membenahi posisi kacamatanya. "Tunggu saja. Kise dan Aomine mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

"Tapi tetap saja! Latihan sudah dimulai sejak tiga puluh menit lalu!" Momoi mendengus sebal. Sedetik berikutnya dilirik Midorima yang masih memandanginya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Midorima-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Hari ini apa _lucky item-_nya?" Senyum iseng tersungging di wajah Momoi.

_Lucky item_ bisa dibilang sebagai barang-barang yang akan selalu Midorima bawa kemana-mana. Sejak lama Midorima menggilai Oha-asa, sebuah acara ramalan yang cukup terkenal dan ia serlalu mengikuti saran _lucky item_ hariannya. Meski ketika ia dewasa, ia tak se-_freak_ dulu untuk urusan Oha-asa.

Hari itu, _lucky item_ Midorima adalah pita kuning. Jadi saat Momoi bertanya, ia langsung mengeluarkan pita kuning dari kantung celana pendeknya.

Kontan saja Momoi menahan tawa. "Pfft—!"

"Kenapa kau tertawa-_nodayo_? Ini _lucky item_-ku. Apa ada yang salah dengan _lucky item_-ku, huh?" ujar Midorima tak terima. Satu tangannya kembali membenahi posisi kacamatanya dan samar, ada rona kemerahan di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Momoi menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mengira kalau Midorima-kun benar-benar membawanya." Jawab Momoi kalem. "Tadi pagi iseng-iseng aku juga mendengarkan Oha-asa dan ingat kalau _zodiac_ Midorima-kun itu _Cancer_. Aku kira kau tak akan membawa pita kuning karena itu 'kan _girly_ sekali. Tapi tebakanku salah. Aduh, memang Midorima-kun sekali sih, ya?" kekehan gadis itu kembali terdengar pelan sambil ia menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Wajah Midorima semakin panas dibuatnya. Antara sebal dan malu.

"Lalu _zodiac_-mu?" tanya Midorima untuk memecah rasa canggung.

"Humm…aku _Taurus_. Kalau tidak salah _lucky item-_nya itu…apa ya?"

"Pita kuning juga."

"Huh?" Momoi menatap Midorima tak yakin. "Benarkah? Oh, iya! Sepertinya memang _lucky item_-ku sama dengan _Cancer_ hari ini. Sesuatu yang langka, bukan?" Lalu ia terkekeh pelan.

Sejenak Midorima hanya terdiam saja, tak peduli atau tak mau ikutan tertawa seperti Momoi. Dimatanya, hanya tergambar refleksi gadis itu seksama. Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa pikir dua kali Midorima sudah memutus pita kuning miliknya menjadi dua bagian. Tentu saja pita itu tak terputus sempurna karena untuk memutuskan pita itu cukup sulit. Dua sisi yang terpisah kini menyeruakkan benang-benang halus.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Karena kebetulan sekali _lucky item-_nya sama, kenapa tidak berbagi?" Dengan acuh Midorima meletakkan helaian pita satunya di atas kepala Momoi. "Sekarang aku akan berlatih." Lanjutnya buru-buru sambil bergegas meninggalkan Momoi yang tercengang karena ulahnya.

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari dimana rasa kagum mulai tumbuh di hati Momoi terhadap pemuda yang terkenal _Tsundere_. Tak pernah Momoi sangka kalau rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi cinta dan ternyata berbalas empat tahun setelah mereka lulus SMP.

.

"Kenapa tersenyum?"

Momoi terkejut saat suara Midorima menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Untuk beberapa saat tadi Momoi larut dalam kenangannya bersama Midorima kala SMP. Ia jadi tak sadar kalau tersenyum gara-gara itu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mata Midorima menyipit. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Satsuki."

Gadis itu sontak terkekeh sambil menepuk punggung tangan Midorima lagi. "Hanya ingat satu kenangan di SMP dulu, waktu Midorima-kun memberikanku pita kuning yang amburadul." Candanya riang dan hal itu membuat seulas senyum tipis tampak di paras tampan Midorima Shintarou.

Ah, keduanya sungguh saling mencintai sepertinya.

~OoOOoO~

"Iya, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan mengembalikan buku itu nanti. Oke, _bye_." Takao langsung menutup flip ponselnya begitu masuk ke dalam _lift_.

Hari ini lelah sekali. Sebenarnya sih tak ada jadwal kuliah, tapi entah kenapa tugas kelompok memaksanya mendatangi apartemen milik Kagami Taiga—teman Kuroko dari fakultas yang berbeda. Katanya Kagami memiliki _file_ mengenai materi kelompok Takao dan Kuroko, jadi Takao harus datang ke tempat tinggal pemuda itu untuk mengambilnya sendiri. Padahal niatnya Takao ingin bersantai seharian di rumah karena ia tahu sang Kakak batal kencan.

Senang? Ya. Takao senang. Karena ia kira hari ini bisa ia habiskan dengan Midorima. Ia sempat sebal waktu Midorima bilang Sabtu ini ia akan pergi kencan dengan Momoi. Kesal karena cemburu.

Cinta itu rumit.

Mungkin segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah jika Takao bukanlah seorang adik dari Midorima. Atau bukanlah seorang laki-laki. Jika ia terlahir sebagai perempuan dan berasal dari keluarga yang berbeda, mungkin kesempatan mencintai sang Kakak lebih normal bisa ia lakukan. Tapi kembali lagi, jika ia bukan seorang Midorima Kazunari awalnya, mungkin ia tak akan mengenal Midorima Shintarou.

Ibarat Tuhan tengah mempermainkannya.

Berada di Tokyo awalnya menjadi impian, tapi kini rasanya Takao enggan berlama-lama berada di dekat Midorima. Karena ia sadar, semakin berada bersama si Kakak, rasa cintanya pun akan semakin kuat. Sedangkan sekarang sang Kakak sudah memiliki kekasih yang berharga.

Sekali lagi, Takao merasa dipermainkan.

TIING—! Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai empat.

"Hoaahm~ Ngantuknya..." Di saat yang sama ketika ia menguap, di saat itu juga kedua bola matanya melebar sempurna. Reflek, Takao langsung bergerak ke samping. Bersembunyi di balik tembok lorong lantai empat agar dua insan yang tadi dihadapannya tak menemukannya.

Tubuh Takao gemetar hebat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ada panah imajiner yang tertancap kuat di relung hatinya. Panah itu kini mengeluarkan racun mematikan saat ia menemukan sosok Midorima dan Momoi tengah berciuman di depan pintu apartemen Midorima.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan! Berciuman di tempat umum begitu!" desis Takao tertahan.

Diam-diam ia mengintip ke balik tembok. Kini mereka tak lagi berciuman, melainkan saling berpandangan. Dari sisinya, Takao hanya bisa melihat punggung Midorima saja dan sedikit sosok Momoi di hadapannya—tak jelas. Perlahan ia melihat Midorima mengangkat tangan, lalu tampaknya mengusap kepala Momoi dan menunduk, mendaratkan satu kecupan di puncak kepala gadis itu.

Barulah keduanya masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan wajah penuh cinta.

Ahhh~ Sial! Apa yang akan Takao lakukan sekarang? Sial. Sial. Sial!

Takao benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana memasang wajah jika berhadapan dengan Midorima nanti.

Hatinya sakit sekali ternyata. Sialan…

~OoOOoO~

Jadi malam itu Takao dan Momoi berada di dapur, memasak makan malam. Sedangkan Midorima sedang mandi dan berganti pakaian. Berada di samping gadis yang beberapa menit lalu berciuman dengan Kakak yang kau cintai tentu bukan hal mudah. Takao jelas merasa canggung dan beberapa kali ia tak bisa memotong sayur dengan benar lantaran tubuhnya masih kaku.

Bahkan setiap kali Momoi bicara, pikiran Takao mendadak kosong.

"Takao-kun! Airnya mendidih!"

"A-ahhh!" Tuh 'kan, Takao melamun lagi. Suara air yang meletup-letup disampingnya membuatnya terkejut. Takao buru-buru memasukkan sayuran di dalam mangkuk. Semuanya.

"Takao-kun, tunggu! Jangan semuanya!"

"E-eehh!"

Terlambat. Takao suah memasukkan semua sayuran di mangkuk, alhasil air di panci meluap keluar dan membasahi kompor.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?!"

Buru-buru Momoi mematikan kompor itu dan kejadian panik Takao segera sirna. Gadis itu menghela nafas lega saat tahu Takao tak terkena cipratan air panas dari panci. Sambil mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah di apron yang ia kenakan, Momoi menatap Takao yang menunduk penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Takao-kun ada masalah?" tanyanya lembut.

Kau dan _Nii-san_ adalah masalahku.

"Tidak." Kazunari si Pembohong.

Momoi memiliki kemampuan menganalisa data yang hebat. Sekali lihat, ia bisa tahu ada yang membuat Takao risau. Tapi karena ia sendiri baru mengenal Takao beberapa minggu, tak mungkin ia bersikap menyelidik. Ia tak mau dicap sebagai tukang ikut campur.

Jadi Momoi menepuk pundak Takao lembut, "Takao-kun," panggilnya dan Takao menoleh, "aku tak mau bertanya macam-macam. Tapi kalau ada yang merisaukanmu dan kau butuh teman bicara, tak perlu sungkan denganku. Mungkin ada masalah yang tak bisa kau bicarakan dengan Midorima-kun, atau masalah dengan pelajaran di universitas."

Benar-benar gadis baik hati. Takao semakin merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri kalau begini.

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku…baik-baik saja, Momoi-san. Apa wajahku kelihatan begitu depresi, ya?"

Momoi tertawa pelan, "Sangat. Berbeda sekali dengan Midorima-kun. Kalau Midorima-kun, setiap kali tertekan ia tak akan tampak sebegitu jelasnya. Kalau sedang kalut, ia memilih mengurung diri di _gym_ atau ruang kerjanya."

Dan dia sungguh mengenal Midorima.

"Kau…benar-benar menyukai _Nii-san_, ya?" senyum Takao getir.

Perlahan Momoi menggeleng. Disandarkan tubuh di pinggir wastafel. Manik merah mudanya menerawang lurus ke depan dan ia tersenyum tulus. "Tidak. Aku tak menyukai Midorima-kun."

"Ehh—"

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

JLEB. Lagi.

Takao menelan ludah kecut mendengar pengakuan itu. Cinta…

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau kelak aku dan dia bisa bersama seperti sekarang. Tapi jika memang memungkinkan, aku ingin hubungan ini terus berlanjut sampai seterusnya. Aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga dengannya. Aku ingin menjadi sosok wanita yang sempurna untuknya. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu saja aku tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintai Midorima-kun."

Tapi disini. Di ruangan ini. Bukan hanya Momoi Satsuki saja yang mencintai Midorima Shintarou.

"Ooh~" Hanya itu balasan Takao. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menatap gadis disampingnya lekat-lekat.

Kenapa ia tak bisa berada di posisi Momoi yang bisa mencintai Midorima dengan begitu leluasa? Begitu nyaman. Kenapa rasa cinta yang ia pendam terhadap sang Kakak semakin lama bagai racun yang melumpuhkan syaraf otaknya? Bukankah ini tak adil? Kenapa Takao tak terlahir sebagai wanita?

Takao menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebagai laki-laki ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tak boleh cengeng.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan-_nodayo_?" Kurang tepat waktu kemunculan pemuda itu. Dalam hati Takao mengutuk Midorima yang datang di saat ia justru ingin menangis.

Takao masih menunduk dan ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Midorima yang semakin mendekat.

"Kazunari? Kenapa kau menunduk?"

"Ehm~ Kak," Takao mengangkat wajah dan menampilkan cengiran ala kuda kebanggaannya, "kapan kau akan melamar Momoi-san, huh?"

Huh? Apa yang kau katakan, Kazunari? Jangan katakan itu Kazunari bodoh!

"Ta-takao-kun!" Momoi merona sekarang.

Takao menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima yang tak bergeming. Sepasang manik hijau itu menatapnya dingin sekarang seolah-olah apa yang Takao katakan tadi bukanlah candaan yang pantas ia lontarkan.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua harus cepat menikah, deh. Aku jadi punya Kakak ipar yang cantik, bagus 'kan! " tawa Takao menggema putus asa. "Ah, aku lupa ada yang harus kukerjakan! Momoi-san maaf, aku harus kembali ke kamarku sekarang!"

"Ta-takao—" Belum sempat Momoi membalas kata-katanya, Takao sudah berjalan cepat-cepat melewati Midorima dan meninggalkan dapur.

Saat menaiki tangga, semakin lama langkah kaki Takao semakin kencang dan ia setengah berlari begitu sampai di lantai dua. Buru-buru ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat. Seketika tubuh itu merosot di balik pintu. Takao menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluk lututnya erat.

Tubuhnya gemetar tapi ia tak menangis.

Takao laki-laki dan laki-laki tak boleh menangis.

Tapi sungguh… Hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali. Melihat Kakak dan kekasihnya yang tampak begitu saling mencintai, ini benar-benar menorehkan luka yang semakin kuat di dalam dadanya.

Kenapa… Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

* * *

**A/N : halo minna-san! ^^ dikarenakan providerku mengadakan blokir ffn secara kurang ajar(?) jd spertinya fic2 InfiKiss akan mngalami pemunduran dalam jam(?) apdet. ini aja aq apdet dengan memanfaatkan koneksi wifi tmpat kerja Q.Q oke karena itulah..hum...apa yaa? pokoknya maaf kalau utk kdepannya fic akan lama apdet sampai aku ganti provider atau mnemukan cara ngebuka ffn dari L pribadiku. hikss**

**Makasih utk yg ripiu di chap sebelumnya. Semoga chap ini ga hurt. Ah iya, fic ini mmg akan hurt sih ya :D**

**See you next chapter!**

**Infi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**兄**__**-**__**さん と 僕**_

_**Nii-san to Boku**_

**-Brother And I-**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Nii-san to Boku © InfiKiss**

**Midorima – Takao – Momoi**

**Warning!**

**All kind of typo(s), OOC-ness, Incest!MidoTaka, MidoMomo, Alternate Universe, Adult-ver!MidoTakaMomo, Shonen-ai or Straight and etc are possible here!**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 3-**

_**Kiss**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tetsuya,"

Seorang pemuda berambut biru sontak menoleh kaget saat satu suara dingin menegurnya. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda lain berambut merah yang berdiri terpekur di ujung pintu masuk ke sebuah ruang—katakanlah ruang tengah di sebuah apartemen mewah. Manik merah-emas pemuda yang berdiri itu terfokus pada satu sosok lain yang tengah duduk dengan kepala ditopang di atas meja. Kelihatannya setengah tertidur. Dan alisnya tertaut tak percaya saat menemukan beberapa kaleng bir kosong tergeletak di meja.

"Apa-apaan ini," Nadanya dingin. Penuh ketidak-sukaan.

Si rambut biru —Kuroko Tetsuya— langsung terkejut. "Seijuurou-_nii_…ini.."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak mengundang sembarang teman ke apartemenku." Yang dipanggil Seijuurou –Akashi Seijuurou— hanya menghela nafas menyerah. "Sebagai Kakak sepupumu, aku tak mengizinkanmu meminum alkohol. Bersihkan sekarang juga. Aku anggap aku tak melihat apapun malam ini. Sebagai gantinya, jangan harap kuizinkan kau bertindak sesukamu selama satu minggu kedepan. Bahkan tak kuizinkan kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu dan itu mutlak." Setelah mengatakan semuanya, si rambut merah langsung melenggang pergi dari ruangan tadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas karena mendapat omelan dari sang Kakak. Tapi ia tak langsung membersihkan kekacauan dihadapannya. Manik biru datar itu menatap lurus si rambut _raven_ yang terlelap begitu pulas.

"Takao-kun…" keluhnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ini semua berawal dari beberapa jam lalu di universitas…

"Ayolah, Kuroko-kun!"

Kuroko tak mau mengiyakan permintaan Takao Kazunari.

"Hanya malam ini saja. Aku merasa tidak bisa pulang ke rumahku. Sungguh. Izinkan aku menginap semalaaaaamm saja di rumahmu. _Please_~" Mata sipit Takao sengaja dibulatkan. _Puppy eyes_ gagal total. Kedua tangan ditangkupkan di depan wajah agar semakin meyakinkan.

Tentu saja ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Kuroko tetap ekspresi datar yang sama. "Maaf, Takao-kun. Kakakku tak mengizinkanku membawa orang menginap di apartemen kami."

"Hanya satu malam saja!"

Memangnya masalah apa yang diterima si Kazunari sampai-sampai ia memilih tidak pulang ke rumahnya sendiri? Sebenarnya Kuroko agak penasaran juga, tapi rasanya tak baik kalau terlalu menginterogasi.

"Tapi—"

"Aku janji hanya malam ini saja!" Takao buru-buru menyela. "Hanya malam ini saja. Pasti!"

Kuroko lemah dalam hal semacam ini.

"Kalau dimarahi—"

"Aku akan membayar biaya sewa semalam, deh!"

Kuroko mengalah!

"Hanya semalam."

"_YES_!"

Kejadian singkat di universitas masih diingat Kuroko. Saat Takao memohon begitu memelasnya untuk menginap di tempatnya. Kuroko mana bisa menelantarkan temannya ini? Meski mereka tidak terhitung sangat dekat, tetap saja Kuroko tak bisa membiarkan Takao mengemis tempat menginap kepada orang lain. Bagus kalau ada yang memberikan tempat menginap. Kalau tidak?

Jadi malam itu Takao Kazunari berakhir di apartemen Kuroko.

Sebelumnya… Apa kau penasaran apa yang terjadi, yang membuat Takao 'kabur' dari rumah?

~OoOOoO~

Sebelumnya keadaan di apartemen milik Midorima terbilang biasa saja. Tak ada yang berubah sejak malam dimana Takao melihat sang Kakak berciuman dengan kekasihnya. Takao masih tetap sama. Begitupun dengan Shintarou. Hanya satu yang berbeda; tensi diantara keduanya jelas kelihatan merenggang.

Takao tak lagi banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya. Tentu hal ini membuat Midorima bertanya-tanya. Jadi suatu sore, setelah Midorima sampai di apartemennya, segera ditemui Takao yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kazunari,"

Takao menolehkan pandangan dari buku kuliah setebal lima sentimeter ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. "_Nii-san_?" panggilnya dengan mata heran. "Lho, sudah pulang? Aku tak dengar suara kau datang. Maaf." Kilahnya cepat dan kembali menatap buku pelajarannya. Biasanya, Takao pasti akan memasang senyum polos dan kekehan menyebalkan sebagai sambutan kepada Midorima. Tapi kali ini senyum menyebalkan itu menghilang entah kemana. Katakan Midorima merindukannya. Tapi dia mana mungkin mengatakannya terang-terangan.

'Kan _Tsundere_.

Lalu ruangan itu hening. Seolah-olah eksistensi Midorima di kamar berukuran 4x4 meter persegi itu tidak ada. Takao mengabaikannya.

Manik Midorima menajam tatkala mendapati sikap cuek Kazunari. Ini yang membuat Midorima penasaran belakangan ini. Sebelumnya, Takao tak pernah secuek ini. Takao pasti akan meracau dengan segala macam omong kosong atau candaan menyebalkan yang bisa membuat Midorima naik darah.

Sekarang tidak lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya menyelidik karena merasa percuma menunggu Adiknya berbicara duluan.

"Huh? Cuma belajar. Besok ada kuis." Jawab Takao dan kembali menoleh untuk melihat Midorima. "Ada apa, Shin-chan? Ada yang kau butuhkan? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu kamarku?"

_To the point_, Shintarou...

Midorima melangkah lebih ke dalam. Mendekati Takao. Membuat si rambut _raven_ harus menengadah jika ingin melihat sang Kakak yang fokus memandangi wajahnya. Sedangkan Takao hanya memasang ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kak?"

"Apa ada masalah, Kazu?"

"Eh?" Kepala Takao miring beberapa derajat. "Masalah?"

Midorima mengangguk sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Belakangan kau kelihatan aneh. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan mimik khawatir. Saat itu Midorima tahu bahwa paras wajah Takao berubah kaget. Ia bisa melihatnya meski Takao berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya sendiri. Meski lama tak bersitatap, Midorima mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Takao meski hanya sepersekian detik.

Midorima 'kan Kakaknya.

Pemuda itu langsung terkekeh sambil menunduk—memutus kontak mata dari Midorima. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tak ada masalah." Dustanya seraya kembali berputar dan menatap sederetan tulisan kanji di buku bacaannya. Tapi Takao tak lagi fokus membacanya karena degup jantungnya yang berantakan.

Apa kelihatan jelas kalau ia berusaha menghindari Midorima?

"Benarkah?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar tak yakin.

Takao hanya mengangguk cepat. Lalu menoleh sekali lagi sambil memamerkan cengiran konyol kebanggaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Tidak perlu khawatir, deh. Lagipula aku kan sudah dewasa, jangan selalu memanjakanku seperti bocah, dong!" _Nanti aku semakin terikat denganmu, kalau kau terus memanjakanku, Bodoh._

Kedua mata Midorima masih menatap Takao tidak percaya. Padahal bukannya Takao yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Adik kecil Midorima? Tapi ia sendiri tak mau menjadi Kakak yang cerewet untuk Adik satu-satunya. Jadi Midorima memilih menepuk kepala Takao sekali sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" Satu senyum yang membuat pertahanan Takao runtuh. Hatinya sesak lagi.

Sial, sial, sial!

"_Nii-san_—" Belum sempat Takao melanjutkan kalimatnya. Suaranya tersamarkan oleh dering ponsel di saku kemeja Midorima yang berbunyi.

Midorima segera meraih teleponnya—tak sadar bahwa tadi Takao hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Halo?—Ah, Satsuki—"

DEG.

Momoi Satsuki lagi… Manik hitam Takao menggelap.

Midorima sempat melirik ke arah Takao sekali, lalu mengacak rambut anak itu dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Takao sambil berbicara di telepon dengan Momoi. Takao tak memandanginya sampai pundak Midorima menghilang. Ia sudah kembali menatap buku pelajarannya.

Takao tahu ia tak bisa terus seperti ini.

Takao harus pergi. Maksudnya, ia harus menghindari Midorima sepenuhnya. Tidak berada di apartemen ini mungkin satu-satunya cara agar ia tak perlu melihat Midorima untuk sementara.

~OoOOoO~

Nada 'tuuuut-tuuut' yang panjang menjadi musik pengiring bagi Midorima dari sebrang ponsel nomor yang dihubunginya. Nomor bertuliskan 'Kazunari' di kontak teleponnya. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Takao padahal ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kemana anak itu?!

"Bakao, kau~" geramnya sebal sambil menekan pelipisnya yang pening. Bagaimana tidak lelah? Midorima baru sampai apartemen jam sembilan malam. Begitu mencari sang Adik, ia tak mendapatinya dimanapun. Ketika menunggu, Takao tak kunjung pulang. Dan ketika dihubungi, panggilannya diabaikan.

Benar. Takao pasti ada masalah. Midorima tak bisa dibohongi.

Ini pertama kalinya Takao tak memberi kabar kalau pulang terlambat. Pertama kalinya juga ia tak mengangkat telepon Midorima.

Apa Takao masuk dalam masa pemberontakan? Tunggu! Kenapa Midorima sekarang jadi seperti seorang Ayah yang kebingungan karena memasuki masa-masa pemberontak putrinya? Ada yang salah disini; pertama, Midorima bukan seorang Ayah. Kedua, Takao bukan anak perempuan!

"Kazunari~" Sekali lagi Midorima menghubungi Takoa sambil bersandar di bantalan sofa.

'Tuuut-tuuuut-tuuuut—cklek!'

"BAKAO!" Reflek ia berteriak saat teleponnya diangkat. "Dimana kau sudah jam segini belum pulang?! Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh! Apa kau tak tahu aku disini menunggumu, dasar kau Adik—"

"Maaf…"

Tunggu! Bukan suara Takao.

"Eh…" Midorima melongo sejenak. "Siapa…kau?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Teman Takao Kazunari."

Midorima semakin bingung saja sekarang.

"Apa Anda Kakak dari Takao-kun?" tanya suara di sebrang telepon.

Midorima melepas kacamatanya dulu sebelum menjawab, "Iya. Lalu mana Takao?"

"Takao-kun tertidur."

Tertidur? Ya, Tuhan! Anak itu membuat Midorima tak bisa istirahat sampai selarut ini dan ternyata ia tengah asyik-asyik tertidur di rumah temannya! Oke, Midorima akan menghadiahinya satu jitakan manis nanti ketika Takao pulang.

"Kakak Takao-kun, maaf—" Suara itu memanggil Midorima lagi.

"Ya?" jawabnya ketus tanpa sebab.

Suara itu menghilang dulu. Kedengaran seperti bergumam penuh keragu-raguan. Barulah setelah dua detik berlalu, ia kembali berbicara, "Begini…bisa Anda jemput Takao-kun? Aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau Takao-kun sedang sakit. Badannya panas sekali dan ia terus mengigau memanggil nama Shin-chan—semacam itulah. Aku…khawatir…"

Tubuh Midorima tersentak dalam sekejap.

Takao…sakit? Dan terus memanggil namanya…?

~OoOOoO~

Dunia ternyata begitu sempit, itu yang terbayang di pikiran Midorima saat sampai di alamat yang disebutkan Kuroko Tetsuya di telepon tadi. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu bernomor 821 di sebuah apartemen mewah, lalu ia menekan bel dan yang membukakan pintu adalah orang yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Akashi…"

Mantan kaptennya di klub basket semasa SMP.

"Yo, Shintarou." Pemuda bermanik heterokromatik itu melempar senyum sinis seolah-olah ia sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi. "Siapa sangka ternyata Adikmu adalah teman dari Adikku." Suaranya terdengar setengah tertawa. "Ayo masuk."

Sumpah! Mimpi apa Midorima sampai-sampai ia harus bertemu kembali dengan kapten tiran yang tak lagi bertemu dengannya sejak mereka lulus SMU dan berpisah di universitas tujuan masing-masing. Lagipula, Midorima tak pernah tahu kalau Akashi Seijuurou memiliki Adik. Seingatnya ia anak tunggal. Lalu Adik apa yang ia bicarakan tadi?

"Adik sepupu, maksudku. Lalu, mengobrolnya bisa nanti saja." ujar Akashi yang kelihatannya bisa menebak kebingungan di raut wajah Midorima. Ia melangkah melintasi lorong apartemennya dan Midorima hanya bisa mengekor dibelakangnya begitu saja.

"Tapi, Akashi. Aku benar-benar tak sangka kau ada di Tokyo juga. Kukira setelah kuliah di Oxford dulu kau tak ingat jalan pulang ke Jepang."

Akashi mendengus sebal dengan ledekan serius Midorima. "Kau kira aku tak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi, huh?" balasnya sambil membuka pintu satu kamar. "Tetsuya," panggilnya kemudian seraya mempersilahkan Midorima masuk ke kamar itu.

"Seijuurou-_nii_. Ah, Shin-chan-kun…?"

Pfft—Akashi sontak nyaris tertawa begitu mendengar panggilan ala Kuroko. _Shin-chan-kun_—apa itu? Dibelakangnya, Midorima hanya memasang wajah kesal. Hanya saja mengingat yang memanggilnya adalah Adik dari Akashi, tak mungkin ia marah-marah. Bisa-bisa dirinya sendiri yang dimarahi oleh gunting sang mantan kapten.

"Namanya Midorima Shintarou, Tetsuya." Akashi mencoba mengoreksi.

Sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur membuat Midorima tersadar dari rasa kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia bergegas mendekati tempat tidur berselimut biru dan duduk di tepinya. Telapak tangannya ditumpukan di atas kening berkeringat Takao.

Panas…

"Tiga puluh delapan koma lima derajat." Akashi bicara. "Dia demam."

"Tanpa kau katakan, aku sudah tahu." Alisnya mengernyit sejenak. Midorima menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Takao untuk memastikan sesuatu. Lalu kembali duduk tegap dan menatap Kuroko. "Dia bau alkohol. Mabuk?"

Akashi memutar bola matanya. "Sekali mencium aroma alkohol, kau bisa tahu 'kan?"

Ditatap lagi wajah Takao yang basah oleh keringat. Tangan besarnya mengusap kening itu pelan-pelan sambil menghela nafas. Rasa kesal yang tadi ia rasakan dan segala macam omelan yang ia siapkan sirna sudah saat menatap wajah yang tak berdaya di depannya tersebut.

Takao Kazunari-nya.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko berbicara pelan dan Midorima menoleh menatapnya. "Sepertinya Takao-kun agak tertekan belakangan ini. Ia lebih sering melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ia makan. Di kelas juga lebih suka diam saja. Ia juga kelihatannya kelelahan karena itu akhirnya tumbang begini."

"Dia memang ceroboh. Karena itu aku harus mengawasinya dengan baik."

Akashi mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. "Shintarou," kekehnya sinis, "jangan samakan Adikmu dengan orang lain. Kau tak bisa mengawasinya dengan baik, Shintarou. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi."

Ditatapnya Akashi bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

Sedangkan Akashi balas menatap Midorima dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Jika kau menganggapnya seperti Adik, maka perlakukan dia seperti Adikmu."

Apa maksudnya?

~OoOOoO~

Rasa sesak begitu menyiksa tubuh Takao. Ia hanya mampu merasakan panas dalam tidurnya. Selain kegelapan fana yang membelenggu, Takao tak bisa menemukan apapun lagi. Sesekali ia berusaha mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kekosongan di depan, memanggil Ibu, Ayah juga Kakaknya, namun kegelapan tetap yang tersisa. Tak ada yang datang menyelamatkannya.

Seolah-olah ia terlempar sendiri ke dalam _black hole_.

"Kazunari…"

Takao ingin berada di rumah Ibunya. Jika ia panas tinggi, sang Ibu pasti merawatnya. Mengkompres keningnya dan menjaganya hingga ia sembuh. Waktu kecil, Takao sering mendengar Ibunya menyanyikan _lullaby_ atau membacakan dongeng agar perasaan Takao semakin baik. Lalu saat ia bangun di pagi hari, sang Ibu sudah menyiapkan _apple pie_ sebagai sarapan agar Takao semakin cepat sehat. Atau bubur yang sangat enak.

"Kazu.."

Atau pulang ke tempat Ayah? Meski ia tak tinggal bersama sang Ayah, tapi Takao tahu bahwa Ayahnya pun sangat menyayanginya. Jika tahu Takao sakit, Ayah pasti membelikannya makanan yang Takao suka. Ayah akan menjanjikan Takao untuk bermain basket ketika ia sembuh kelak. Ayah juga akan menghubunginya setiap waktu hanya untuk mengecek kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kazunari.."

Dan si Kakak… Apa yang biasa Midorima lakukan kalau Takao sakit? Paling Midorima hanya sibuk mengomelinya sambil turut menemaninya. Tak ayal Midorima akan mengingat makanan apa saja yang Takao makan yang menjadi sebab ia demam. Pokoknya benar-benar cerewet bahkan lebih berisik dari Ibu mereka.

Tapi Takao tetap menyukai perhatian semacam itu. Si Kakak _Tsundere_…

Ah…dingin…

Rasa panas yang tadi ia rasakan berangsur berkurang. Seperti ada es yang diletakkan di sekujur tubuhnya. Takao mulai merasa nyaman dan tak lagi gelisah di dalam kegelapan. Seolah-olah ada sinar yang kelak akan menolongnya.

"Shin-chan…"

"Aku disini."

Suaranya nyata sekali.

Sampai akhirnya Takao benar-benar menemukan cahaya terang yang setelah ia kenali adalah atap kamarnya sendiri. Matanya hanya bisa mengerjap, efek silau. Tangannya ingin sekali bergerak untuk menutupi pandangan, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu berat dan perutnya mual.

Benar-benar sakit…

"Takao Kazunari," Suara itu terdengar tepat dari samping tempat tidur Takao.

Kepala berambut _raven_ itu menoleh dengan malas. Ditemukan ekspresi gusar di wajah Midorima yang lelah.

"Kak," panggilnya sambil tersenyum tipis dan mata yang sayu, "jam berapa sekarang?"

Midorima menatap jam tangan di pergelangannya. Lalu kembali ke arah Takao, "Hampir jam lima pagi."

"Kenapa aku disini? Seingatku semalam aku sedang berada di rumah Kuroko-kun." Tangannya bergerak pelan-pelan untuk mengucek matanya. Lalu ditumpukan lengan itu di atas mata, mencoba mengenyahkan pandangannya dari sosok Midorima. Padahal niatnya menghindari si Kakak untuk sementara waktu.

Sampai Takao bisa meninggalkan rasa ini dari sang Kakak.

"Ada apa?" Telapak tangan Midorima kembali diletakkan di kening Takao untuk sekedar memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi manik hijau itu bekerjap seketika saat Takao menghela nafas sambil menggeser kepalanya. Menghindari sentuhan tangannya. "Takao?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Kak. Kau pasti sibuk mengurusku sampai tidak tidur. Kau boleh istirahat. Lagipula panasku juga akan segera turun, kok."

Takao selalu sengaja bermanja-manja jika ia sakit. Bahkan ketika Midorima mencerewetinya dia tak akan menyuruh Midorima pergi. Sungguh, Midorima merasa terusir kini. Kemana perginya si Adik manja nan menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala? Siapa sosok yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya itu?

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Kak."

Ada apa dengan Takao? Midorima tak mengerti.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Kata-kata Akashi terngiang lagi di pikiran Midorima. Mungkinkah Akashi mengetahui sesuatu tentang Takao yang tak Midorima ketahui? Tapi apa? Semakin lama Midorima justru seolah-olah tak mengenali Adiknya sendiri.

Pemuda itu tak menuruti Takao. Ia memutuskan duduk di lantai, bersandar di tepian kayu penyangga tempat tidur Takao. Matanya menatap lurus ke meja belajar, ke arah foto yang Takao pasang dimana tampak gambaran dirinya beserta sang Adik dan kedua orang tua mereka ketika kecil dulu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Takao. Tapi jika ada beban pikiran yang mengganggu, kau bisa bicara denganku. Aku Kakakmu."

Kakak… Satu kata itu kini menjadi racun yang melukai tubuh Takao.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miris sambil berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk. Setelah berhasil, dipandanginya rambut hijau milik Midorima. Halus dan berantakan. Takao ingin sekali menyentuhnya. Tapi membayangkan jemari Momoi juga mungkin pernah menyentuh tiap helai rambut itu, ia jadi semakin kacau.

"_Nii-san_… Kau ingat? Dulu, aku pernah bertanya. Apa aku dan kau bisa hidup bersama selamanya?"

Midorima ingat. Jadi ia mengangguk sambil menoleh ke arah Takao. "Ada apa?"

Takao tak memandanginya. Senyumnya tipis di balik wajahnya yang merah karena demam. "Kurasa jawabannya akan tetap tidak. Jadi, selama masih memungkinkan, aku ingin mencoba hidup terlepas darimu. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak—bukan lagi Adik kecilnya Shin-chan…" Mengatakan semua itu kenapa membuat Takao ingin sekali menangis.

Sadarlah kini Midorima akan kegundahan yang mungkin Takao rasakan. Pemuda itu benar-benar menatap Takao yang berada beberapa sentimeter di atasnya. Midorima berusaha keras mengartikan ekspresi penuh luka yang Takao tampilkan malam ini.

"Shin-chan bukan milikku lagi sekarang. Shin-chan sudah menjadi milik Momoi-san…"

Orang demam biasanya berbicara tanpa sadar. Namun kata-kata yang terlontar justru adalah perasaan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

"Kazunari…kau…"

"Aku mencintai _Nii-san_." Takao menatap Midorima dengan mata lelah dan berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya yang berat, digerakkan dengan susah payah agar membingkai wajah sang Kakak yang mematung mendengar pernyataan barusan.

Seolah-olah waktu memang berhenti bagi Midorima. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak saat Takao menunduk dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hingga satu kecupan hangat akhirnya sampai di bibir Midorima yang terkatup rapat.

Berciuman…dengan Adik sendiri?

Sedetik berikutnya kepala Takao terjatuh di pundak Midorima. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemah saat memeluk pundak Midorima. Tubuh Midorima yang tadi mematung, langsung dengan reflek menahan beban di kedua lengan Takao agar sang Adik tidak jatuh ke lantai.

Panas…

Hanya saja Midorima tak tahu rasa panas yang ia rasakan ini berasal dari tubuh Takao, atau dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Takao…menciumnya? Takao…mencintainya?

.

.

To be continued~

.

**A/N : Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf jika fanfic ini memakan waktu yang lama untuk di apdet. Kehidupan di RL sungguh menyita waktu. Dikarenakan apdet via hape, saya tak bisa membalas review tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang menyempatkan waktu membacanya. ^^**

**Infi**


End file.
